Worth it?
by hannahfftry1
Summary: Another Aaron and Robert one shot from me, set at the end of Tuesday 5th Aprils episode. When Robert wants to admit to the police that he bribed Ryan, will Aaron be able to stop him? Chapter two up. Now definitely complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Aaron and Robert one shot from me, set directly after Tues 5th April's episode (which was so good!)**

* * *

Robert sat at the bar, never feeling less interested in his pint than he did right now. He'd taken one sip and felt like pouring the rest down the drain. The police had been around that afternoon, saying Gordon had accused someone of bribing a witness statement against him. Robert wanted to admit it, but Chas had stopped him. Right now he was doubting that was the right choice.

"I can't do this any more," he said to himself. He turned and left the pub, walking to his car. He'd not drunk nearly enough to be over the limit and he'd never felt more sober than he could ever remember being.

"Robert, wait." He turned around, keys in his hand before he'd really registered that the voice belonged to Aaron. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the police station," he said. "I'm going to tell them the truth. I'll keep you out of it. This was my mistake, and it's my fault so I'll take the blame. I'm not going to do anything that'll make this worse."

"No, you can't," Aaron said. "If you admit it, that's perverting the course of justice? You'll go to prison."

"Yeah, I probably will," Robert said with a shrug. "But… Aaron, do you think I care about that?" Robert said quietly, unable to stop looking at him, drinking him in. "If it gets you justice, it'll be worth it. A thousand times over."

"No, it wouldn't," Aaron said, shaking his head. "Look, I've been to prison, it isn't fun."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Robert said sarcastically. "You think that'll change my mind?"

"You can't just… chuck your life away. And you've no idea if it'll help the case anyway." Robert took a deep breath and turned away, with an internal struggle because he didn't want to stop looking at Aaron, not ever. But even so, he turned away from him, unlocking his car and opening the door.

"Stop it," Aaron said to Robert's back. "It really, really isn't worth it."

"Of course it is," Robert said. "Of course you are." Aaron wondered whether he'd have said that last sentence had he been actually looking at him. He didn't have the chance to reply when Robert turned to face him. "I was trying to help. At the time, I really was trying to help. I need you to believe that."

"I know," Aaron said. "It was your stupid way of showing you cared." Robert nodded, and got in the car. "Don't do this. Just sleep on it first." Aaron held the door of the car so Robert couldn't close it and leave. He wouldn't look at Aaron, instead staring out of the windscreen. He had to go to the police station or he'd lose his nerve. And he really didn't want to lose his nerve because he knew this was the right thing to do. "Get out of the car, Robert."

After a moment, Robert turned to look at him. "Aaron, I have to try and fix this mess. If this… if my stupid mistake lets him walk free, I… I won't forgive myself, and…" Robert shook his head, but kept looking at Aaron, wondering how long he'd be able to remember the exact shape of his face when he was locked up in prison. "and I couldn't expect you to forgive me either. I have to do this, and admit it. Let go," he added when Aaron showed no sign of moving away from the car door.

"Robert, if Gordon gets off, he gets off. He could walk free anyway, and then what've you done this for? I can't let this… I can't let him take you away from me as well. He's taken enough from me."

Robert froze, and for a moment he was sure he'd stopped breathing. From the look of Aaron, he had too. Robert managed to get his head together for long enough to ask, "Are you saying… is there hope? For us? Even after everything?"

"Of course there is," Aaron said, not even bothering to be subtle about it. "I meant it when I said I couldn't have got through this without you. I would never have been able to face it if… Don't do this. Please." It seemed as if neither of them were breathing, just staring at each other in the quiet silence of the night. Robert got out of the car, closed the door and stood staring at Aaron.

"If it comes to it, if we need it, I'll come clean," Robert said.

"Don't," Aaron said, shaking his head. "You don't have to do this for me. No good can come of this." Robert sighed and looked down. He wanted to help Aaron, and this felt like the only way he had to do it.

"Aaron…" The rest of the sentence died, as his voice had come out much softer than he'd intended and the way Aaron looked at him stopped his heart. Robert knew that he had to be the one to make the first move, after rejecting a kiss from Aaron a few weeks ago. And he wanted to, he really did but taking advantage of Aaron wasn't what he wanted. It would change their relationship permanently. But then Aaron took half a step towards him and he could no longer help himself. Robert kissed him, deeply. It had been so long since they'd kissed, that they both couldn't stop. It felt so good, especially when Aaron's hands slid under his jacket, pulling their bodies together. Robert enjoyed it for a few seconds before he backed off, knowing that this was moving too fast, especially in the middle of the street. It didn't stop him wanting Aaron though, badly.

"We should…"

"Go back inside and finish your pint," Aaron said. "Yeah." Both men walked back to the pub, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt inspired to write another chapter of this, so it's now complete! (By the way, I can't wait for next weeks Emmerdale!)**

* * *

They slept together, actually slept next to each other without anything further happening. They'd shared a few kisses and then, surprisingly, Aaron had fallen asleep very quickly. Robert had lain next to him, just watching him. He hadn't changed his mind, he still intended to go to the police and admit what he'd done, but twelve more hours wouldn't hurt. He longed for Aaron, felt the strong hold that this man seemed to have over him. But he didn't want to break it. Last year he'd hated it, hated how much control Aaron seemed to have over him, his emotions and his behaviour. But things had changed, and now Robert didn't want to give up how Aaron made him feel. It seemed to be the only thing that mattered at the moment.

He kept watching his face until Robert lost the fight and managed to slip into sleep. It was hardly a restful night and Robert woke up with the first rays of light coming through the window. A nights sleep hadn't changed his mind and he knew he'd leave before Aaron woke if he could. But for the moment he just looked at him, his relaxed, peaceful face, needing to hold onto this image. When he went to the police station… well, he wouldn't be sleeping next to Aaron for quite some time. Robert felt the desperate need, the urgent desire to kiss him, but he knew from past experience that it would wake him, and that he didn't want. He wanted to leave without Aaron stopping him. So he curled his hands into fists and fought the desire to hold Aaron's body against his own. It didn't fade completely, but enough for him to get up and throw his jacket back on. He had to leave. He went down the stairs, hoping to get out of the pub before anyone stopped him.

"Where're you going?" He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Chas, in a dressing gown, her hands wrapped around a coffee cup. After a moment he stood in front of her, as she repeated her question.

"To the police station," he said. "I'm going to own up."

Chas looked at him for a moment. "Don't."

"It might help."

"It probably won't," she said. "Sit down." Robert shook his head. He didn't want to sit, he wanted to take action. He had his car keys in his hand, which jangled a little as he stood, waiting for her to say whatever it was she thought would change his mind.

"You and Aaron…" she tailed off, unsure how to word it.

He looked down before saying the next sentence, not wanting to look at Chas. "I didn't take advantage of him last night. It's not… it wasn't anything like that."

"I know," Chas said. The silence between them became awkward and Robert wanted to leave when Chas spoke again. "Okay, I'm just going to admit it. I'm scared." Robert frowned at her so she continued. "I am so scared about what's going to happen to Aaron if the trial doesn't go his way."

"He'll be fine," Robert said. Aaron was tough, even if his mother couldn't see it.

"Eventually," Chas said. He nodded his agreement. Of course it would take time. It would devastate him, but Robert knew that… in time, he'd be okay.

"And… I hate to say it. But if Gordon gets found not guilty, then Aaron is going to need you." That did make him pause. There was a truth in Chas's words that he couldn't deny. "I love him but… I know I'm not enough. He needs you, and I hate that."

"Chas… I want to fix this."

"What if he starts hurting himself again?" she said.

"He isn't," he reassured her quickly. "I know he's not."

"Not yet." Robert said nothing to that, because there was nothing to say. It could set Aaron off again, and if Robert was in prison, he wouldn't be here to help him get through it. That was enough to make him reconsider. Last time Aaron had nearly killed himself. Robert couldn't see it getting that bad again, but the truth was he didn't know. He had no idea how bad it could get if Gordon was set free. The psychological effect it would have on him. Aaron probably would hurt himself, that tended to be how he coped when life got impossible.

"Fine," Robert said heavily, putting his car keys back in his pocket. He sat down opposite Chas, feeling a little defeated.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Robert said sharply.

"I don't want you to hurt him again. Like before."

"Believe it or not, I don't either." Robert sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration at the inaction. Neither of them said anything further and a minute later Aaron appeared in the kitchen. They both turned to look at him.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing," Robert replied.

"Oh for God's sake," Aaron said under his breath. "You've been talking about me, I can see it on your faces."

"It's not like that," Robert said. "I was thinking about… going to the police. Chas stopped me."

"For good, or just until the next time I turn my back?" Aaron was bristling, clearly in the mood for a fight and both Robert and Chas could sense it.

"I'm just going to…" Chas didn't bother finishing her sentence and she left the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

"I want to help," Robert said before Aaron could start. "I thought it might be the best thing. I wont if you don't want me to."

"I thought we covered that last night. I told you not to."

"Yeah," Robert said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"Do you ever listen to what I want, Robert?" Aaron was angry, he could see it in the lines of his face, the way he stood, everything about him.

"I'm not going to argue with you," Robert said firmly, not wanting to be dragged into it. "Say whatever scathing thing you want, I'm not fighting you."

Aaron glared at him for a moment before he relaxed, the fight seeming to go out of him. Robert risked a touch and before he knew it, he'd pulled the other man into a hug. "It'll be all right," Robert said. "Whatever happens."

"You don't know that," Aaron said.

"I do, because you're still here. That's what matters."


End file.
